Lucky
by Nekosblackrose
Summary: Richie and Fonzie head to a new race track for a day. They place a bet on a horse and just might get lucky. A/N: My OCs Millany and Michelle are also in this, so it's a bit of a follow-up from 'Tell Him Truthfully' but can be read separately.


A/N: Hey guys. So this is yet another challenge I've gotten from a friend. The challenge was 'something to do with horse racing, winning and Fonzie/Richie' so I came up with this. It's based on Melissa Etheridge's song Lucky. I own nothing and I hope you guys enjoy.

Lucky

It was a little strange that Fonzie came bursting into the Cunningham's kitchen at eight in the morning on a Sunday. But there he came, all grins and 'good mornings'.

"Good morning, Arthur," Marion said smiling. "Would you like some breakfast?" Fonzie shook his head, rubbing his hands together.

"Nah, I already grabbed something to eat," He said waving it off. Howard peered at him around the side of his newspaper.

"What's got you so excited this morning?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Fonzie chuckled and looked over at Richie.

"The races are going on in the next town," He said grinning. "I thought me and Richie might head over and win us some dough."

"Horse racing?" Marion asked skeptically. "Around here? Since when?"

"They just built the track, mom," Richie explained. "Millany called and told us about it. It's opening today. You don't mind if I go do you?" He asked.

"Can I go too?" Joanie chirped from her chair.

"No," Howard said sternly. "You're too young. When you're old enough I'll take you, okay?" Joanie pouted, but didn't argue. "Don't worry Richie, I think we've got everything under control here. You and Fonzie can go on to the races."

"Thanks dad!" Richie exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Wait! Don't you want the rest of your breakfast?" Marion asked worriedly.

"No thanks mom, I'm not that hungry," Richie said grabbing his jacket. "Come on, Fonz." The two boys went for the door.

"You got your money?" Fonzie asked just before they stepped out the door. Richie checked his pockets.

"Yep!" He said when he found the five dollars. "You got yours?"

"'Eeeeeyyyy!" Fonzie said reproachfully. "The Fonz is always prepared." Richie crossed his arms.

"Check," He said motioning down to his pockets with his eyes. Fonzie sighed and pulled out a slightly wadded five dollar bill. Richie grinned. "Alright, let's go." They went outside and mounted Fonzie's bike. Richie wrapped his arms around Fonzie's waist and grinned in excitement. He really hoped they won something. The ride to the race track was pretty long but well worth it. They parked near the stalls and Fonzie draped his arm around Richie's shoulders.

"Alright, first thing you gotta do when at the races is check out the animals," He said leading Richie over to the stalls. "Can't go in, but you can watch 'em warm up." He and Richie leaned against the white fence to see the horses as they were warmed up.

"Which one looks good, Fonz?" Richie asked looking over at him. Fonzie shrugged.

"I'll let you pick," He said smiling. Richie grinned and looked the horses over. A horse with fur the color of Fonzie's hair and a star on its forehead caught his eye. The blanket it wore was yellow with the number 7 on it in black.

"That one," He said pointing to it. Fonzie looked it over.

"Alright," He said pushing away from the fence. "Let's go place the bet."

"Hey guys." Fonzie and Richie turned to see Millany walking over to them with her arm around Michelle's shoulders.

"Hey Millany," Richie said grinning. "When'd you find the time to get down here from New York?" Millany just grinned.

"It's the weekend, no classes, and a race track opening?" She said quirking an eyebrow. "I had to come. Plus I've been promising Michelle that I'd come. You guys place a bet yet?"

"We were just about to," Fonzie said.

"Oh, which one?" Michelle asked smiling.

"Number seven," Fonzie answered grinning. "Richie picked him." Millany chuckled.

"Her," She corrected. "Number seven's a filly. Me and Michelle placed five dollars on her to win."

"She must be a lucky one," Richie said grinning. Millany chuckled and started digging in her pocket.

"Here," She said handing Richie a couple dollars. "The more you bet the more you win. But be careful. Don't wanna end up broke."

"Thanks Millie," Richie said pocketing the money. "We'll see you guys around."

"Bye," Millany called as Fonzie and Richie went over to place their bet. They put down ten dollars on number seven to win. Richie had a pretty good feeling about the filly. They stood against the railing of the race track and watched as the horses were lined up in the cages. It only took a minute before the gun was shot and the gates opened. All nine horses lunged from their cages and galloped down the dirt track. Richie clutched Fonzie's hand in anticipation, hoping that the filly won. They could hear the announcer through the speakers as he stated the positions of the horses.

"Come on, come on," Richie whispered, silently urging number seven on. The filly passed up the third horse, then the second and she was neck and neck with the first horse.

"Number seven, Lucky Stars, is going neck and neck with number three, Willy-Nilly," The announcer said over the intercom. "They're coming up to the finish line and it's…Number seven, Luck Stars, ladies and gentlemen! Lucky Stars as won the race!"

"We won?" Richie asked skeptically. Fonzie chuckled and grabbed Richie around the waist, lifting him into the air and spinning him around. Richie yelped and laughed. "We won!"

"Yeah, baby," Fonzie said setting Richie down. He kissed Richie lovingly, holding his close. Someone bopped them both on the head. The broke apart and looked over to find Millany grinning at them.

"Get a room!" She said laughingly. "Come on, let's go collect our spoils." The two couples left to get their money. Fonzie and Richie had won about thirty-five dollars and Millany and Michelle had won twenty. They stayed at the races for most of the day. The sun was setting against the horizon as Fonzie and Richie road back to the Cunningham's. They had won fifty dollars in total and had split it between them.

"I had fun," Richie said when they had to part ways. Fonzie grinned and kissed Richie good night.

"Good," He said gently. "I'll see you in the morning. Night babe."

"Good night, Fonzie," Richie said before heading inside. Fonzie watched him go inside before heading into his own apartment to eat dinner and get some sleep. It had been a good day to be lucky.


End file.
